Welcome to Whitechapel
by newdog14
Summary: Katie moves. A lot. So when she comes to Whitechapel, she isn't too impressed. But then something happens that will change her life forever, and it definitely isn't an improvement. Can she set things right before it's to late? Or will she die trying?
1. Welcome to Whitechaple

I hate moving. It's such a hassle, and something always get lost or broken. Plus it usauly means we have to redecorate the whole house. My mom is never happy with our house, ever.

The only good thing about it, is that I don't have to worry about fitting in or what people think of me, because we never stay anywhere long enough for it to be a problem.

You see my dad's in the millatary, so he gets transfered alot. when I was little I would always break down in tears when we moved, but after awhile I got used to it and by the time I was in third grade I no problem with only staying in a place long enough to learn everyone's names, and then moving to the other side og the country.

I had alot of fun with it in middle school, I would always change my style to see the other kids reactions, the funniest was when I pretended my family were vodo priests, I actually bought a book on vodo, just so I would know how to "curse" people who annoyed me.

Of course that all stoped when I figured out that the best person to be was me. Cheesey I know, but it's still true.

I looked out the car window just in time to see the town's welcome sign.

'Welcome to Whitechaple' it read. Oh joy,it's one of _those_ towns. You know, the really nice small town that nobodys ever herd of. There always the worst, either everyone wants to be your friend, and leaving is full of teary eyed goodbyes and promises to stay in touch, which are never kept, or nobody wants anything to do with you. Either way it's never any fun.

"You okay pumpkin?" my dad asked, "you've been so quiet."

"Fine daddy," I said, "I was just thinking about...well, you know."

"Oh Katie, don't be sad," my mom said, "This is the last time we promise."

"That's what you always say," I muttered. I went back to looking out the window and turned on my iPod.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"We're here," my dad said cheerily.

"Great," I said sarcasticly. The house was victorian era, with two stories, it was really quite beutifull.

"So what do you think?" dad asked.

"Oh it's beutifull!" mom said.

"Whatever," I said, I didn't really care what the outside looked like, we won't be here long so what does it matter? I grabbed my duffle bag and walked inside.

"I'm guessing we beat the movers," my mom said. The house was completly barren, but I didn't mind. It wasn't like my family entertained much.

"Where's my room?" I asked.

"Any room upstairs," my dad said, "Take your pick." I ran upstairs and started wieghing my options, I had three rooms to chose from. I went for the largest one, it met all my qulafications and had a nice veiw of the front yard.

Once we had unloaded the car and were all setled in, or as settled as you can get with no furniture, we made dinner. My family had this wierd tradition that when we first moved into a house we would all help make dinner, regardless of the fact that me and my dad are _horrible_ cooks.

We were just getting everything out when there was a knock at the door. I sighed, time to meet the nieghbors.

"I'll get it," mom said. I wanted to tell her to ignore it, no good ever came from nice nieghboors, ever.

How do I know it's the nieghboors coming over to welcome us to the nieghborhood? Simple, nobody else has ever knocked on the door the first night we move in.

I followed my mom out to the foyer, might as well see what I'll be dealing with. I just had to hope they weren't like our nieghbors in Oaklahoma... I still have nightmares about them. It turned out to be a family of three, like us, they even had a son my age.

My mom welcomed them in, And they introduced themselves as the Does.

"Hi I'm Rory," the boy said, he had longish blonde hair and blue eyes, he also smiled alot.

"Katie," I said. There was a loud bang from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"My dad," I said. My mom rushed into the kitchen.

"Will he be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "but I'm sure he's been through worse." Rory gave me a funny look at that, " He's in the millatary," I explained, but he still didn't seem to understand.

"So Katie, are you looking forward to going school?" Mrs. Doe asked.

"Er...yeah sure," I lied, who in their right mind would be excited for school?

My mom came back just then, saving me from any more attempts at smalltalk, thank God.

"Well Rob's okay, but dinner is ruined," My mom said, oh no, please no, no don't say it please don't say it.

"Well why don't you have dinner with us," Mrs. Doe said. Oh great, she said it.

I was glad my dad was okay, but having dinner at the nieghbor's was never something I looked forward to, it brought back bad memories.

"Oh that would be wonderfull," my mom said, as we were walking out the door I pulled her aside.

"If I die, I blame you," I told her.

"Oh don't be silly Katie," she said, "These are nice people, it'll be fun."

I wanted to remind her about Oaklahoma, but she walked forward to talk to so I didn't get a chance.

"You okay?" Rory asked, I jumped. Where did he come from?

"Yeah, fine," I said, he looked at me funny again, almost like he knew what I'd said to my mom...but...No. That was impossible, nobody was close enough to hear, unless they had super hearing, "Just a little nervous, new town and all."

"Okay," he said.

Dinner was actually bearable, was a really good cook, and I bearly had to talk the whole time, I think I saw Rory staring at me though... All in all, it wasn't that bad, so natrurly my mom felt the need to say 'I told you so'.

So before I could be lectured on being nice to the nieghbors, I raced up to my room and went to bed. I fell asleep dreaming about the movers bringing our furniture in the morning.

**So, what do you think? Next chapter will be Katie's first day, which may or may not be a total disaster. So about Rory's last name, I feel a need to explain. I am horrible with names so I left it open, you see unidentifyed persons are called John/Jane Doe, thus that is what I named his parents. Anyone who knows the real last names please tell me and I will fix it. Oh and one more thing I am dedicating this story to my freind Katie, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Disney, so (sadly) I don't own this.**


	2. First day

I woke up to a rather annoying beeping. Stupid phone. I rolled over and turned off the alarm. I hate sleeping on an air mattress, it's awfull.

I got up and looked through my clothes, I hadn't gotten around to unpacking them yet so they were still in boxes. I decided to were a grey T-shirt and jeans.

Once I was dressed I headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart," my dad said.

"Morning Daddy," I said, grabbing a bowl of cearl and a cup of coffe, "Any word from the movers?"

"They should be here by noon," Dad said.

"Good," It would be nice to sleep in my bed again.

"You excited for school?" he asked.

"Am I ever excited for school?" I countered.

"Oh come on," he said, "what's the worst that could happen?"

I didn't know it at the time, but in this town if something can go wrong, it will. Especially if it can have catastrophic consequences.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The school was alright, at least it looked alright, but since I was still in the car I couldn't be sure.

I said goodbye to dad and then headed to the office to get my schedule.

"Hey Katie," Rory said. How does he keep doing that?

"Stop that," I said.

"Stop what?" he asked, confused.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"So you got your schedule yet?" he asked.

"I'm heading for the office now," I told him.

"Cool," he said, "Let me know if you need any help finding your classes."

"If I can't find something, you'll be the first person I ask," I said, "See you later."

"See you," he said. As entered the office.

Third person POV

Rory was walking away from the office when he got ambushed by Ethen and Benny.

"Who was that?" Benny asked, "And why was she talking to _you_?"

"Oh you mean Katie?" Rory said, "She's my new nirghbor."

"Lucky," Benny said, "But that still doesn't explain why she was talking to you, that girl is way out of your leage."

"What can I say," Rory said, "The ladies love me."

"Your controlling her mind aren't you," Benny said. He refused to belive _Rory_ could get a girl like that. Or any girl for that matter.

"Your just jealous," Rory said.

"When she move in?" Ethen asked.

"Last night," Rory said, "Why?"

"So that's why she's talking to you," Ethen said, "Your the only person she's met."

"Well then I suppose we'll have to change that," Benny said and walked over to the office to wait for Katie.

Kaite's POV

I walked out of the office and looked at my schedule, I had Chemistry first in room 301. Let's see if I could find it.

"Hey," some guy I didn't know said, "Need help finding your classes? I'd be happy to walk you there." He was tall, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Er..sorry what's your name?" I asked.

"Benny," he said.

"Oh well sorry, but I think I can manage," I said, "And I already have guide anyway, but I'll see you around."

Chemistry had been easy to find, not many people know this, but most schools are actually pretty much the same, and if you've gone to enough of them, it's pretty easy to navigate a new one.

I'd always liked chemsistry, it's always funny when someone mixes the wrong chemicals together and causes an explosion, and we all know that every school has that kid, I'd even done it myself a few times.

Today we were working with partners. I got paired up with a boy named... Ethen, I think. I hadn't really been listing when the teacher told me who I was working with. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"So, Katie, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and your Ethen?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard you just moved here," he said.

"Yeah, who told you?" I asked, I knew gossip travled fast in small towns, but it wasn't usauly right.

"Rory and Benny are some of my best freinds, you met Benny right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him after I got my schedule, I didn't realize you all knew eachother," I said.

"Well you know small town," he said.

"Right," I said.

"So, where did you live before?" he asked, "If it's not to personal, that is."

"It's fine," I said, " We lived in Utah."

"Was it nice?" he asked.

"It was okay, I guess," I said, "My family moves all the time so it takes a lot for a town to get my attention."

"Oh," he said. Then, as was initvitable, some poor kid mixed in the wrong chemical and-BANG!

I realized the victems were Benny and Rory, who were now fighting to get into the bio-hazard shower. It was really funny actually. I noticed Ethen wasn't laughing.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"My best freinds just blew themselves up, and now everyone's laughing at them. So yes something's wrong," he said, he seemed angry that I was laughing at them too.

"They'll be fine, this happens all the time," I said, "I even did it myself a few times."

"Really? You seem to know what your doing now," he said.

"I do know what I'm doing," I said, "I did it on purpose."

"What? Why would you do that?" he was looking at me like I was crazy, which I suppose I was.

I shrugged, "I got bored," I told him. Bennny and Rory were sent to the nurse's office and class continued as if nothing had happened.

But I couldn't focas on the class, I was to curios about what could have happened to make the explosion, I guess I'll ask them next time I got the chance.

After chemistry I had Geomatry,which was drag, then History, also boring, then lunch, not so boring.

Normally I sit alone at lunch, but today I saw Rory waving me over to where he was sitting, Ethen, Benny and two girls I didn't know were there too. I had two options, make freinds with them, or continue to be a loner. Hmmmm, niether option was that plesant, freinds ment teary goodbyes, but being a loner ment I would probaly get really bored...

I was gonna regret this, I just knew it. I went over and sat next to Rory.

"You guys okay?" I asked him and Benny.

"Absoulutly fine," Benny said, Rory nodded that he was okay too. I couldn't help but shoot a triumphant look at Ethen.

"So, you must be Katie," One girl said, "I'm Sarah, and this is Erica." Sarah had dark hair, I couldn't decide if it was black or brown, and brown eyes. Erica had long straight blonde hair and a superior look about her, and I couldn't help but be curios as to why she was sitting here.

"Nice to meet you," I said. Erica glared at me.

"Don't mind her," Sarah said, "She's just upset because the've been talking about you non-stop all morning." I was blushing but I wasn't the only one, Rory and Benny seemed to a little pinker too.

"Them," Ethen said, pionting to his friends, "their the one's who won't shut up about you."

Sarah laughed, and Erica cracked a small smile too.

"That is so not cool Sarah," Benny said. She just shrugged and went back to eating her lunch.

"So Katie," Erica said, "What kind of stuff are you into?" It was an simple question, and the answer was easy, but what would they think? Oh well might as well be truthfull.

"Oh, well just about anything science says doesn't exsit," I said, "You know vampires, witches, werewolves, ghosts, and the like."

"Great!" Rory said, it was the first word he'd said since I got here, he smiled triumphantly at Erica and she groaned.

"Well you'll certainly fit in here," Ethen said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Oh, er...You know the whole Dusk thing, it's really big around here," he said hurridly.

"Oh," I said, to be truthfull I wasn't all that in to Dusk, far to much romance for my tastes.

"You have read Dusk, right?" Erica said, it was obviuos to me then that she was a major Dusk fan, lucky for me I knew how to deal with Duskers, having attended a school where not liking Dusk was like not liking breathing.

"Of course," I said, "My parents got me the whole set for Christmas a few years back." Over the years I've learned that the best way to lie, is by telling the truth. I have read Dusk, and I did get all the books for Christmas. I just left out the part about hating it and than puting the books in a box somewhere...where _did_ I put those books?

Erica however, seemed to be over joyed by this news, and her mood lightened considderably, the boys however didn't seem nearly as happy about this fact. Guess they're not fans either.

"Why do girls like those books so much?" Benny groaned.

"They are the most amazing books in the world," Erica said.

"It's the romance," I said simply, "What kind of books do you guys read?"

"Comics," they said together.

"Oh," I said, "You mean like Batman, and the X-men?"

"Yeah," Benny said, "Who's your favorite hero?"

"Robin," I said, "I like Tim and Dick more than Jason though."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Oh come on," Ethen said, "Everyone knows there are three Robins."

"Well not us," Erica said, "How'd you even know that?" she asked me.

"My dad has this huge comic book colection from when he was a kid," I said, "When I was little he used to read them to me as bedtime stories."

"Sweet," Rory said, "Can we see it?"

"Sure," I said, "My dad said the movers should be here by the time school gets out, if you can find them my dad won't mind if you take a look."

"You shouldn't have them that," Sarah said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because now you'll never get rid of them," she said.

**A/N So, what do you think? I figured I'd end it here, since it was getting kind of long and I need to Google some rare comics for the guys to find. I may have know the Robin thing but I'm no comic geek. So anyway thanks to the four of you who reviewed, and I'll try and update as fast as I can. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV, or Robin or any other thing you recognize. I only own Katie and this particular plot line.**


	3. walking home

When school got out I started looking for my dad's car, my house wasn't to far away, I just didn't know my way around the nieghborhood yet.

My phone started ringing and I dug it out from the bottem of my purse.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey dad," I said, "What's up?"

"Well the mover's showed up and I need to stay here and supervise where they put the furniture," he said, "So I can't pick you up. But I know Rory walks home everyday, think you can follow him?"

"Sure I'll try and find him," I said, "Love you."

"Love you too," he said, then he hung up.

I scanned the crowd for Rory, but I couldn't find him. Where is he?

"Hey Katie," he said from behind me, making me jump.

"I thought I told you to stop that," I said, turning towrds him.

"Sorry, force of habbit, " he said.

"It's fine," I said, "My dad can't pick me up today, can you show me the way home?"

"Wait you want _him_ to walk you home?" Benny said from behind a bush, wait a _bush?_

"Why are you hiding behind a bush?" I asked, "Wait were you eaves dropping?"

"No," he answered quickly, "I was,er, taking samples, for a science project." I raised an eybrow.

"Hmmm, Well you seemed surprised, why?" I said.

"Why? Because your a cute girl and he's, _Rory_," he said I blushed slightly at him calling me cute, but he continued, "Girls hate him."

"Hey!" Rory said, clearly offended, "Your one to talk, girls run at the mere mention of you."

This was going to turn into a major argument, I could just tell.

"As much as I would love to listen to you guys argue, I really need to get home," I said.

"Well I can walk you Katie," Benny said egarly.

"You don't even know where she lives," Rory said.

"I know where you live, and since the two of you are nieghbors I think I can manage," Benny said.

"I have an idea," I said, they both looked at me, "Why don't you just play rock, paper, scissors. Best two out of three gets to walk me home, sound good?"

They looked at eachother and then nodded their agreement. It went like this:

Round one: Benny

Round two: Rory

Round three: Rory

"There, now was that so hard?" I asked. Benny looked like he was going to protest, so I grabbed Rory's hand and dragged him away. There was no way I was going to put up with more arguing.

Once we had gotten a little ways away, we slowed down a bit. I looked at Rory who was grinning like an idiot, that's when I realized I was still holding his hand.

"Sorry," I said, taking my had back.

"It's okay," he said, still grinning.

"So, I was wondering," I said, "What happened in Chemistry today? It looked pretty bad."

"A beaker blew up," Rory said.

"I know that, I ment why'd it blow up?" I said.

"Oh, er...I got distracted while I was puoring in a chemical," he said. I was about to ask what distracted him when he changed the subject, "So, you like Whitechaple so far?"

"I haven't really seen enough of it to judge yet," I said.

"Well I can give you the grand tour," he said, "There's this great pizza down on the mainroad we could go to, if you want that is."

"Wait, you mean like a date?" I asked, he nodded, "I like that."

A little voice inthe back of my head was screaming ,'Are you crazy! This will only make things worse when you have to leave.' I told it to shut up.

Just then, we reached my house, there was a big truck parked out front. Yes! Our furnitre was here! I turned to Rory.

"I have to help my parents get this stuff inside, but you can pick me up around sixish," I said, "Is that okay?"

"Perfect," he said, grinning. I kissed him on the cheek and went to get a box out of the truck, I turned around to say goodbye but he was gone. All I saw was a funny looking bird flying past.

Oh well, I went inside and headed for my room. The bed and my desk were already set up, all it needed was a book shelf and it'd be perfect. I grabbed my laptop and checked to see if Emily was online, she was.

Emily is my cousin and best freind, she lives down in Florida so we keep in touch with video chat and Freindly Face*. Thank God for technology.

I clicked on her name and her face poped up on my screen.

"Hey!" she said, "Wow I've never seen you look so happy, what happened?"

"I have date," I said triumphantly. She grinned but then looked skeptical.

"Seriously? Your not messing with me or anything," She said.

"No," I said, "I'm not messing with you."

"Great! I want details," she said, "Tell me everything."

"Well his names Rory, he lives nextdoor, and he's a little geeky, but I think it's cute," I told her.

"Is he cute?" she asked.

"Definetly, remind me to text you his picture," I said.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"We're going out for pizza, and he's going to show me around," I said.

"Oh that's right you moved again," she said, "What's it like?"

"Smalltown," I said.

"Super nice or Horror movie?" she said, we had a steryotype for every city I moved to, we had alot of fun making fun of people.

"Both," I told her, "It's wierd, I think we need a new smalltown catagory."

"Wait, how can it be both?" Emily asked.

"Well the nieghbors are nice, we actually had dinner at the nieghbors after dad blew up the kitchen," I said.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yeah he's fine," I said.

"Why was he cooking dinner?" Emily asked, "The man can't cook!"

"Remember, we always make the first meal together?" I reminded her.

"I thought said you ate at the nieghbor's?" she asked.

"We did," I said.

"So you broke your family tradition?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess we did," I mused.

"Well be sure and let me know how your date gose," she said.

"Don't worry," I said, "I will."

"Good, talk to you later." She said as she ended the chat.

I then started trying to decide what I was going to where tonight.

**A/N So I decided to stop it here partly for the sake of male readers, partly 'cause it's ten 'till midnight, and partly 'cause I suck with clothes. *So for those of you who are wondering about the whole Friendly Face thing, it's basicly MBAV's version of facebook. How do I know? In the episode 'Three Geeks and a Demon' it tells you when the possessed Sarah is changing Ethen's status on the computer. Yeah so thanks to those who reviewed, I always feel better when I get a review because it helps me remember that someone's actually reading this story. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MBAV, if I did we'd know alot more about Rory.**


	4. Rory

Rory's POV

Yes! She said yes!

Today hadn't started out so great, Chemistry was a complete disaster. The whole explosion, the whole self healing thing came in really handy then, and then when Erica had lost her temper and nearly ripped his head off because he had decided not to help her with her latest plan for blood, that wasn't so great, but then he got to walk Katie home and when he'd asked her out she said yes!

He was flying above town now, reflecting on what had just happened. He looked down at Kayie's house and saw her taking a box inside, she was so pretty.

Now all he had to do was wait untill six o'clock. He looked at his watch, it was two thirty. What was he supposed to do for three hours? It wasn't untill then that he noticed how hungry he was, he landed on a roof and started looking thourgh his backpack for the blood substitute Ethen had given him, where was it? He heard something moving in the tree next to the roof, squirrel. He snatched it out of the tree, it was to small to be a full meal but it was good enough for now.

Now what to do? He could play a video game, nah. He was way to excited for that. Maybe he should just hunt, that way he wouldn't have to worry about vampire stuff when he was with Katie. Yep that's what he'd do.

He headed of to the cematary, there were usaully rats there.

He landed and looked around.

"What are you doing here?" came a voice from behind him, a voice he knew very well.

"I'm hunting," Rory said, "What are you doing?" As he spoke he turned to face Erica, he wondered if she was still mad at him.

"Well since you wouldn't help me earlier, I am being forced to hunt rats," she said.

"It's not so bad," Rory said, "And it attracts less atention."

"Well it's disgusting!" she said, "Rat's taste awfull!"

"Try another animal," Rory said, "Bunny's aren't so bad. And you could always get a blood substitute from Benny's Grandmother."

"Or you could just help me get some donated blood from the hospitle," she said, flirtatiosly.

"I already said no," he said, "And I have plans tonight anyway."

"Please Rory, can't you ditch your lame gamer friends for one night?" she said, pouting.

It was getting harder to say no to her, but as soon as he thought of Katie his resolve hardened.

"Actully Katie and I have a date," Rory said, "Sorry Erica, but you'll have to find someone else to help you."

"Oh come on!" she said, "You can rescheduale a date, but they dump the blood first thing tomarrow, if we don't get it tonight we'll never be able to."

"No way I'm giving Katie a raincheck," he said, "But if it means so much to you, why don't you just ask Sarah to help, or Benny."

"Benny's useless and it's friday, Sarah's got babysittig, remember?" she said.

"Well then you'll just have to get it yourself," Rory said.

"Please Rory?" she said, "I really need that blood, and some of it will go to you, I promise."

"No," Rory said, "This is a really big night for me."

"Why?" she asked, "Are you going to bite her?"

"What?" Rory said, "I just ment that this was our first date."

"But are you going to bite her?" Erica asked.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe, it depends."

"Well if your not going to bite her, is she really worth your time?" she asked.

"Definetly," Rory said, "And I never said I _wouldn't_ bite her, I said I _might_ bite her."

"Whatever," she said, and then she flew off.

Rory looked at his watch again, it was four, man time flies fast he thought.

Then he started hunting for rats, but he couldn't get what Erica had said out of his head, about biting Katie.

He hadn't even told her he was a vampire yet, he'd definetly have to do that, and what if she didn't want to be a vampire like Sarah? He definetly didn't want to be like Jesse. He knew Sarah would say no, maybe Ethen and Benny could help.

He looked at his watch again, it was Five Forty, he started walking down to Katie's, maybe he should just ask her.

He knocked on her door, and waited for an answer. He'd decided weather or not to tell her about him being a vampire depending on how tonght went.

Katie answered the door and smiled at him, she'd curled her hair and was wering jeans and a blue shirt with a really low neck line.

"Hey," she said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Rory said, "You look great." she blushed, she was really cute when she blushed.

"Thanks," she said. She took his hand and they started the short walk into town.

**A/N Well here it is, at your request a chapter from Rory's point of veiw! I hope you like it, I promise I will do more from his POV, but it may not be for awile. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and I hope you will continue to do so. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you think I'd be writing a disclaimer?**


	5. Date

Erica's POV

"I can't belive he bailed on me for that human. How dare he? After all I've done for him?" Erica said.

"Erica, you haven't actully done that much for him," Sarah said. They were talking on the phone as Erica walked home fromthe graveyard, "Maybe if you'd bee nicer to him he'd help you."

"Fine," Erica said, "But I'm better than she is, I bet if she knew about him she'd run away screaming, just like any other human would."

"I don't know," Sarah said, "Remamber what she said at lunch about being into all that paranormal stuff? It might make her like him more."

"Oh please," Erica said, "Trust me, if she's human she'll run."

"Well I don't see why it matters to you," Sarah said, "He might not even tell her."

"Oh he will," Erica said evily, "I'll make sure of it."

"Erica-" Sarah was cut off by Erica hanging up.

Now to find Rory and get him to show his fangs to Katie, weather he wants to or not.

Katie's POV

We walked thourgh town for awhile, just talking, untill I brought up the town history.

"So what's the story on the history of Whitechaple?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he said confused.

"Well most small towns have some interesting history," I said, "So I was curios as to what that history this one has."

"Well there are some old legends about the town's founder being a vampire," he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah," he said, "I don't remember it exactly, but you could probaly find it in the libreary."

"Cool," I said, "I'll have to check it out sometime."

Then we got to the pizza place, and I fell, but it wasn't like a normal fall, I didn't trip and I'm not typically clumsy, it was almost as if someone had pushed me down. I looked behind me, but no one was there, wierd.

"Katie! Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah," I said, "But I think I scraped my elbow." I looked down at my minor injury.

Rory's POV

Everything was perfect, and then Katie started bleeding. He wasn't sure what caused her to fall, but he was sure that if he didn't keep his mouth shut she'd see his fangs, they'd shot out the minute he saw blood.

They walked into the pizza joint and Katie went to clean off in the bathroom. Rory took some deep breaths and retracted his fangs. He was pretty sure she hadn't seen his fangs.

He replayed her fall in his head, it was wierd that she fell, it was almost like someone pushed her but no one had been there.

Oh well, she was okay and her reaction to the town history was perfect. Maybe he would tell her about him being a vampire tonight.

Katie's POV

I cleaned off the blood and found Rory sitting at a table waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me and I sat down next to him.

Then we looked at the menu.

"So what's good here?" I asked.

"Everything," he said, "Except the Itailian delux, way too much garlic."

"Ok," I said, "Then why don't you order for us, I've always liked surprises."

Rory nodded at went up front to order the pizza.

XOXOXOXOXXOX

When we finished eating Rory said he wanted to show me one of his favorite spots in town. It turned out to be this really tall hill with an oak tree at the top.

"Wow," I said, "It's beautifull." We were looking down on the town from the top of the hill.

"Er, Katie," he said slowly, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," I said, "What is it?"

"I'm a vampire," he said, he opened his mouth and I saw he had fangs. My jaw dropped, and my eyes probaly got really big too.

Rory had closed his eyes and was really tense, like he was waiting for me to start yelling at him or something.

Rory's POV

Rory was expecting her to do alot of things, scream, faint, run away. However he was not expecting her to kiss him, which is exactly what she did.

He was shocked at first, but he got over it and kissed her back. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

Katie broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Your not scared?" Rory asked.

"Should I be?" she asked.

"Well, no," Rory said, "But most people are."

"I'm not like most people," she said, then she kissed him again.

**A/N Well? What do you think? If you guys have suggestions I would love to hear them, and though I may not do exactly what you say, I will try to use part of it, and if I do I will give you credit if possible. For example: I got an annonamous review saying Rory should reveal his vampiric nature defending Katie from an attacker. If you haven't figured it out already Erica was the one who made Katie 'fall'. Anyway I hope you guys keep reviewing! It always makes an author feel good to get reviews so thanks to all of you who do. **


	6. Surprise

Erica's POV

Erica couldn't belive what she was seeing. Rory showed Katie his fangs and instead of running and screaming, she kissed him!

_Something is definetly wrong with that girl, _Erica thought, _If only I could find out what._

Katie's POV

Rory and I stayed up on the hill for a few more hours, and we probaly would have stayed longer, but my mom called and said she wanted me to home. It was weird because she didn't usually have a problem with me staying out late, as long as it wasn't a school night.

Oh well, that's parents for you.

When I got home I went up to my room, it was only 10:30 so I figured Emily would still be online, she was.

"So how'd it go," she asked.

"It was perfect," I said, "The only thing I would have changed was my mom calling me home so early."

"Did you kiss him?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, smiling at the memory.

"I want every detail," she said.

So I told her, except that Rory was a vampire, I wasn't sure how'd she react to that.

"Awwww," she said, "You two make such a cute couple. I wanna meet him, you think you'll still be there at Thanksgiving?"

"No clue," I said, "But I'll try and keep us here long enough for you to visit."

"Cool," she said, "So how's the town?"

"Not bad," I said, "It has a very interesting history."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Aparently the town was founded by vampires," I said.

"Seriously?" she said.

"That's what Rory said," I told her, "He didn't know the specifics though, but I'm going to the library tomarrow so I'll see if they have anything else."

"Woah, think some of them stuck around?" she joked.

"Don't know," I said, "But if I see one I'll let you know." she laughed.

"Anything else interesting?" she asked.

"Not really," I said, "Anything on your end?"

"Nah," she said, "You know good and well nothing interesting happens to me."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "But I thought I'd ask anyway."

"Well I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Yep," I said, ending the chat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day I walked down to the library. I know some people don't really like libraries, but I couldn't live without them. Plus I was really curios about the history of the town.

I started looking through book titles, trying to find something usefull, it was harder than I thought it would be.

Then I found a really old, really thick book. It was called _A Mauris Maleficis et Monstra Veneficae,_ I though have no idea what that means monstra looked a bit like monster andit looked old enough to have been owned by one of the founders. I opened it and looked through it, it seemed like a guide to monsters. It had entrys for everything, vampires, werewolves, ghousts, witches, everything. Of course I'd seen tons of these before, but this one was diffrent, it was like the author really knew what they were talking about, and it seemed almost...evil.

But that was ridiculous, a book couldn't be evil...could it? I used to think vampires were fake, and I was wrong about that.

Maybe Rory'd know something. I checked out the book and started walking to Rory's, even if he didn't know, he might know someone who did.

I took out the book and started reading, I had gotten pretty good at reading and walking over the years, but it was wierd, parts of it were in English, but others looked like jibberish to me. Like at the begining it said:

adeo mihi proficiscor vos solvo alive undead vos vadum exsisto imbibo cruor quod erant fang imbibo mihi mote is exsisto

I tried to sound out the words, I felt the wind pick up, and the sky got darker.

I looked at the book, and it was _glowing_. I dropped it in surprise.

"What the hell," I said.

A light shot out of the book and into the sky, and I noticed the clouds were swirling around the light. This couldn't be good.

Benny's Grandma's POV

She was in the basement making a potion when she felt it. Something evil was coming to Whitechaple. She ran over to the Morgan's, Benny was there and he usualy had something to do with things like this.

"Hey grandma," he said.

"What did you do," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Benny asked, confused, "We didn't do anything."

She realized he had no idea that something was wrong.

"Something evil has been realesed, I can feel it," she said.

"What do you mean?" Ethen asked.

"I don't know yet," she said, "But one things for sure, it's bad."

**A/N Bet you didn't see that coming. Ok so the book title is Latian for 'A Witch's guide to Magic and Monsters' and the spell she read I got of this site, it's supposed to be a resurection spell, and it's mega dark magic so don't go trying it because I left the ingrediants out. Sorry this took so long, I started an account on and I have a story on that, but don't worry, I write what's in my head and now that I've moved on to the black magic in this story I probaly won't be able to think about anything else for awhile. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	7. Magic

Rory's POV

He didn't know why Katie wasn't picking up her phone, things had gone so well last night, what reason could she possibly have for ignoring him?

He walked over to her house and knocked on the door, her mom answered.

"Hello Rory," she said, "What brings you by?"

"I was wondering if Katie was around," he said, "I tried calling her, but she's not picking up."

"Oh she went to the library," She said, "That's probaly why she's not answering, when she starts reading nothing can get her attention."

Her words made him feel much better, and he started walking to the library, he was about half way there when he heard someone screaming. He recognized that voice.

"Katie!" he yelled, running forward with vampiric speed. He found her passed out on the ground with an old book lying next to her.

"Katie," he said, shaking her slightly, trying to wake her up, "Katie, please wake up."

She groaned and her eyelids fluttered open, "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I was walking down to the library and I heard you screaming, and when I got here you were knocked out," Rory said.

"Oh," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, sitting up, "I'm fine, I just, uh, saw a mouse."

"A mouse?" Rory said, "You passed out after seeing a mouse?" She nodded.

He couldn't belive his ears, she was afraid of mice, but not vampires? Weird.

"Well I'm glad your okay," he said.

"Me too," she said. Rory hleped her to her feet.

"So, you want to grab lunch?" he asked.

"Actully I'm a little busy right now," Katie said, picking up her book, "Maybe next time."

"Okay," he said, he was about to leave, but Katie tripped. He caught her mid fall, "You okay?"

"Fine," she said, "Just a little dizzy." She started frowning, like she was arguing with herself.

"I have to go," she said.

"Okay, see you later," Rory said. He took off running, maybe Ethen and Benny could shed some light on Katie's behavior.

He knocked on the door to Ethens house and waited.

Jane answered, "He's in the livingroom." she said.

"Can I come in?" Rory asked.

"Yes," she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then walked off. Muttering about boys being idiots.

"Hey guys!" Rory said, "I really-"

"Not now Rory," Benny said, "We're busy."

"But it's important," he said.

"I really doubt it's as important as saving the town from mortal danger, and possibly the whole world."

"Well, I guess not," Rory said, "But ti won't take long, I just need some advice."

"Fine," Benny said, "What is it?"

"Well, Katie started acting really weird," Rory said.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you," Ethen said.

"She seemed to like me last night when we were making out," Rory said.

"What!" Benny said, "Katie made out with _you_?"

"Yeah," Rory said, "After I told her I was a vampire, but today she passed out at the sight of a mouse and then blew me off."

"She passed out because of a mouse," Ethen said, "A _mouse_?

"That's what she told me," Rory said, "I found her passed out on the sidewalk with an old book."

Ethen and Benny exchanged looks, "Rory, what kind of book?"

"Well, it was old, _really_ old, and I'm not sure what it was called, it looked like jibberish."

"Oh that is not good," Benny said, "Not good at all."

"What's not good?" Rory asked.

"Well Granma just said something evil was released and if your telling the truth Katie may have caused it," Benny said.

"That can't be right," Rory said, "She'd never do that."

"How would you know?" Ethen asked, "You barely know her."

"I know loads about her," Rory said.

"Look before you guys start arguing about it, let's find out if it's true," Benny said.

"Good idea," Ethen said, and the three of them raced over to Benny's to talk to his grandma.

**A/N Well I hope you guys like it, but if you don't that's okay. I also want you to review, and if you don't I'll curse you with bad luck for the rest of your days, Mwhahahahahahaha. Just kidding I won't really curse you, but I would still love to hear from you. I want to know what you think is going to happen. So Review!**

**Disclaimer: If you sue me for owning this I will use my knew Karma spell on you, 'cause I own nothin'!**


	8. Possessed

Katie's POV

_I looked at the book, and it was glowing. I dropped it in surprise._

_"What the hell," I said._

_A light shot out of the book and into the sky, and I noticed the clouds were swirling around the light. This couldn't be good._

The wind started to pick up, and a figure fromed in the light. It was a women, she looked to be in her early twenties, and her clothes looked like something out of the 1600's.

"Finish the spell!" she snapped at me.

Oh this was bad. No, scratch that, this was beyond bad.

"Finish the spell!" she said again.

I wanted to run, but my feet were stuck to the ground, so instead I screamed for help. The woman lurched towards me and I blacked out.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Katie," I was vaugly aware of a voice, and someone shaking me, "Katie please wake up." I knew that voice. Rory! My eyes opened, I was laying on the ground and Rory was kneeling next to me.

"What happened?" It took me a minute to realize I was the one who spoke, which was odd because I hadn't intened to speak.

"I'm not sure, I was walking down to the library and I heard you screaming, and when I got here you were knocked out," Rory said.

"Oh," This was wierd, it was like someone else was comanding my voice, I tried to tell Rory about the book, but I couldn't.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up, "I'm fine, I just, uh, saw a mouse." Oh so now I couldn't control my body either? Great. And what was with the mouse thing? I wasn't afraid of mice!

I thought I could hear someone laughing at me, but I couldn't see anyone.

"A mouse?" Rory said, "You passed out after seeing a mouse?" I nodded.

Come on Rory, realize something's wrong!

"Well I'm glad your okay," he said.

"Me too," I answered. Rory hleped me to my feet. Why couldn't I control myself? And more imporantly, who was?

"So, you want to grab lunch?" he asked.

"Actully I'm a little busy right now," I said, picking up her book, "Maybe next time." That's when it hit me, the book! It was the source of all my problems!

_What do you know, You do use your brain._

It was a womens voice, where had I heard it before...the book lady!

_My name is Rhiannon. I was imprisoned long ago, but you freed me. However you did not have a host body for me, so I took yours._

"Okay," Rory said, he was about to leave. I had to do something.

_No, Rhiannon, this is _my_ body, and I'm giving it to some evil witch._

I fought against her and ended up tripping myself.

Rory caught me mid fall, "You okay?"

"Fine," Rhiannon spoke for me again, "Just a little dizzy."

I pushed against her again, if I could just get out one word.

"I have to go."

Damnit!

"Okay, see you later," Rory said.

He left with vampiric speed.

_He's a vampire? Why aren't you dead mortal? He should have killed you the minute you discovered his secret._

I clamped down on my thoughts, maybe I couldn't control my actions, but I could leave her in the dark about my life. Then my friends would know something was wrong! Maybe I would be okay after all.

Rhiannon's POV

The mortal girl was ignoring me, not that I cared. I was free, that was all that mattered. However I was having trouble understanding this new world, and I understood that this girl was very clever in her decision to ignore me, and it had the potential to be a real problem. Things were very diffrent now, I could already tell that from what the mortal was wering, pants that didn't go down to her thighs and a shirt with no sleves, it could hardly be proper atire.

_It's called shorts and and a tank top grandma!_

I was begining to despise this girl, and this world. I was looking forward to when I would be able to destroy them both. I just had to wait for the full moon.

_Ploting to destroy the world? That's so unoriginal, you could at least try to be creative._

_Silence Mortal!_

_I have a name you know, it's Katie, I would appreciate it if you used it._

_Well than Katie, I'll make up for my lack of creativity when I kill you!_

_Hmmm, maybe you should see a theripist. All those thoughts of killing can't be very healthy._

_Silence!_

**A/N I got thirty reviews! So I have decided to reward you all with a new chapter. I hope you like it. Now before I forget I want to tell you all about two aspiring writers that have MBAV stories that I think you all should check out and they are: ****DAN5675able and Secretismine4ever. Well, that's all for now, hope you all review and if you have ideas or predictions I would love to hear them.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**


	9. Evil plans

Katie's POV

It's annoying not having control of my body, but it makes it easier to think and that's the only thing that will get me out of this mess. Of course it's also really funny seeing Rhiannon try and figure out how the world works now, but I feel bad for the people around her...me...us? What pronoun do you use in a situation like this? Oh whatever, the point is she's hexing people and there's nothing I can do to stop her. All though, the hexes aren't as bad as I would have expected, she's mainly giving them diseases, and as far as I can tell they're all cureable.

_What are you talking about mortal, those are some of the worst diseases known to man._

Damnit! I really need to work on keeping her out of my head.

_They may have been bad in your time, but not in mine._

_And I suppose you aren't going to tell me any of the incureable ones._

_Actully there is one. It's called...the common cold._

Rhiannon's POV

Oh she was going to get it, as soon as I had my body back, I would destroy her and her pathetic world. I will make her rue the-

_Rue? What kind of a word is that?_

_Silence! I will destroy you! And your foolish world!_

_Is that all you can say? 'I will destroy you and your world!' Come on! That's so lame! Not to mention completely unoriganal, every villan says that. Or at least most of them do, it's funny 'cause the ones that say that never win, ever._

_You talk like there's other villans in the world, yet there is no evidence to support that fact, why is that?_

_Why do you care?_

It was a fair question, and it inffuriated me to not know the answer, why did I care? It wasn't as if it mattered to my plans, I could feel that the next full moon was only a few weeks away, and that's all I needed to reserecet my body. It didn't make sense for me to care, yet I did.

_Why does that matter?_

_I suppose it doesn't, the reason there's no evidence to the presence of other villans is that they're always stopped. It's an unspoken rule, and it always rings true: Good always triumphs over evil._

_Intresting, but tell me who is going to stop me? Where's your hero?_

Katie's POV

Who was my hero? Rory? No, he was great and all, but I doubted he would be able to stop a witch, but...he might know someone who could. I mean, if the town has a vampire and an evil book, it probaly has other paranormal creatures too. But which ones? I never asked Rory about others. There could be anything out there.

Just then my phone started ringing, probaly my mom wondering where I was.

_What is that incesent noise?_

_Why should I tell you?_

I could feel Rhiannon's temper flaring up again, but she couldn't really do anything but yell, and though that was annoying, it wasn't enough to make me want to help her.

_Fine! Don't tell me, I'll figure it out my self._

_Good luck with that._

It didn't take her long to find the phone, but using was another thing entirly. I couldn't help but laugh at her, of course in retrospect that was a really bad idea but I'd been doing a lot of things that could be considered a bad idea lately, any way she got mad and threw my phone on the sidewalk, breaking it into several peices.

_Hey! _

_Does that bother you? _

_Maybe you should have told me how to use it,_

_then it would still be in one peice._

_It's not that hard, everythings labeled._

_Yeah, in a code! What're all those numbers supposed to mean?_

_You know what, just forget it. I can buy a new one any time._

Rhionnon didn't seem happy, but she didn't say anything else, she just kept walking.

_Where are you going?_

I was pretty sure this town had changed alot since her time, I doubted anything was in the same place.

_Why, the graveyard of course. _

_I have some...friends I'd like to reunite with._

Oh that couldn't be good, but really was anything?

_What kind of friends?_

_Just some old friends I used to know, we were like sisters back in the day._

_Were they witches too?_

_Are dearie, they are witches. _

_You mortals tried to burn them at a stake, _

_but even the lowest of demons know that you can't kill a witch, only trap her. _

_That's why I was in that book._

_Wait, if you can't kill a witch by burning her, why are we going to the graveyard?_

_The same reason mortals thought burning was an affective way of destroying us._

_Our bodies were destroyed, but our essecence is simply...trapped, it's like a sort of limbo..._

She seemed to get lost in thought for a minute, as if remembering something she'd like to forget.

_And?_

_Right. We can be summoned back to this reality at any time,_

_as long as we can find a body._

_That's why we're going to the graveyard, there are plenty of bodies there._

_How many are you planning on summoning?_

_At least three, I might do more, it depends on how I feel._

Do I even have to say how bad this is? No, but if I don't come up with a way to stop her soon, it would get a lot worse, if that's even possible.

**A/N I am SO sorry this took so long. It's just that I've been so busy lately with school and everything. For those of you with no experiance, highschool is killer. I also have some other stories I'm working on. Any way I hope you like the new addition, and if you have predictions, or suggestions I'd love to hear them. And as always REVIEW!**


	10. Preparations

Rory's POV

So according to Ethan and Benny, something evil was loose in White Chapel, and they had to stop it. Rory figured they were just saying that to get rid of him, it wouldn't have been the first time, but he decided to keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary just in case.

He was walking home now, trying to think of something he could do, when an ambulance raced by.

"That's the seventh one in less than an hour," the speaker was one of the two women on the other side of the street, "Any ideas on what's going on?"

"Not a clue, but if I had to guess it's either a horrible accident, or some deadly diseases."

Seven ambulances? If that didn't qualify as out of the ordinary, he didn't know what would. He pulled out his phone and called Ethan. He picked up on the third ring.

"Rory this better be important," he said.

"Don't worry; it is," Rory said, "You know how you told me to look out for anything weird? Well apparently _seven_ ambulances have been called in the last hour."

"Seven? Are you sure?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, should I take a closer look?"

"Sure, just don't draw any attention to yourself, we don't want to tip this thing off that we're on to it," he said, and then he hung up.

Rory decided to try and get a hold of Katie, just to see if she was okay. The phone rang for a while, and then went to voicemail.

He tried again, but this time it didn't even ring, just went straight to voicemail. He tried her house, and her dad picked up.

"Hello,"

"Hey, it's Rory. Is Katie around?"

"No, I just back from work, I assumed she was with you," he said, "Did you try her cell?"

"Yeah, but I got her voicemail," Rory said, "I had wanted to tell her about all the ambulances, there's been seven of them in the last hour."

"Well if she shows up I'll let you know, but I have to go now," something seemed off about his voice, but Rory wasn't sure what.

He knew he had to find Katie, so he took to the skies; a bird's eye view always made it easier to find people.

As he was flying he noticed the ambulance he saw earlier, it had stopped and was loading a passenger, there was also a news truck.

He strained to hear what the reporter was saying.

"This is the seventh out break today, of a group of diseases that were previously thought to be dead. What's worse is that previous vaccinations don't seem to have any effect on whether or not you get it. Thankfully, none of these cases are incurable, and the victims should be returning home in about a week..."

So people were getting sick, weird. Rory figured Ethan may want to know, so he pulled out his phone, but then he spotted Katie heading for...the graveyard? He flew down and landed next to her, making her jump.

"You okay?" he asked, "There's been a bunch of out breaks of weird diseases today, maybe you should head home."

"I'll be fine," she snapped, "I can't go home yet."

"Why not? Are you having a fight with your parents?"

"I have work to do," she said harshly, "Now leave me alone!"

Rory was hurt, why was she being so mean?

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked, she might be mad at him, but he still cared about her.

"Aren't your ears working?" she was shrieking now," I said go away, you stupid leach!"

Katie's POV

I've never seen anyone look sadder than Rory did right then, it was breaking my heart and his was probably shattered beyond repair. He ran off, and I swear if vampires could cry, he would be.

So many people were getting hurt today, not just Rory, but all those hex victims too and who knows what will happen when she reawakens her friends...actually...I _do_ know what will happen. Death, destruction, and suffering and it'll be all my fault. Sure I didn't _mean_ to release an evil witch, but I did all the same and out of every horrible thing I've ever done, that's what I regret the most.

_Feeling guilty? Don't worry, when I get through with this world a broken heart will be the least of his worries._

_I hope you rot in Hell._

_Ha, I created Hell._

I was going to kill her.

_How? I have complete control, you can't do anything._

It was true, awful, but still true. I couldn't do anything as long as she was controlling me; I'd have to fix that if I wanted to do anything about her plan.

_Good luck with that._

Damnit! How was I supposed to plot against her if she kept reading my mind?

_That's just is dearie, you can't._

We reached the graveyard and she/we started inspecting the tombstones.

_What are you doing?_

_I'm trying to find bodies that haven't had time to rot._

_Why not just use live humans?_

_I could, but then I'd be forcing my sisters to put up with annoying little mortals__,__ like you._

I mentally sneered at her.

She stopped in front of one of the tombstones.

**Sylvia Pixies **

**February 20, 1994-March 20, 2012**

_Perfect._

She stooped down and picked up some dirt, then spit in it to make mud.

_Ok, ew._

_Shut up._

She then drew a funny looking symbol on the tombstone; it was a circle with a star and several other shapes I couldn't identify inside it. It also had some odd looking letters around it.

_What the hell is that?_

_It's called a pentagram. How do you not know what a pentagram is?_

_Why would I? I'm 'a foolish mortal', remember?_

_How could I forget? But even still, most mortals can recognize it as an evil symbol._

_Sorry, but I'm afraid times have changed. People aren't really worried about witches anymore._

_Then people are fools._

She knelt beside the tombstone and started flipping through the pages of her book. I'd almost forgotten about that old thing, the source of all this misery.

She seemed to have found what she was looking for, though it looked like gibberish to me, because she opened her mouth to begin the spell.

"Katie? What on earth are you doing?"

**A/N There is no excuse for how late this update is. None. Out of all my stories, this one has the most reviews, and I can't thank you all enough for those. I hope you all haven't forgotten about this story, I just felt like I'd written myself into a corner, and I wasn't sure how to get out of it. Looking at it now I don't know what I was thinking, I guess I had wanted to make it longer? Anyway, I'm going to try and finish this up for all of you, I hope you can forgive me for the crappy updating speed. I'm sorry, really, I am.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Katie and this particular plot line.**


	11. Resurection

**Erica's POV**

Erica was hungry, but thanks to all the break outs going on most humans were shut tight inside their houses. She hadn't been able to get the blood from the hospital because Rory had refused to help her, and the blood substitutes tasted like garbage. Scratch that, they were _worse_ than garbage.

So she decided to head over to the graveyard and hunt for rats. She hated hunting for rats.

But when she arrived she saw someone…was that Katie?

"Katie? What are you doing?" she asked.

The girl was kneeling in front of a tombstone with a weird looking book.

Katie swore and turned around, glaring.

"I could ask you the same question," she sneered.

"_I'm_ visiting the grave of my grandmother," she lied, "What's with the book?"

"That's none of your business!" she snapped.

Erica raised an eyebrow. Was this really the same geeky girl that she'd met at school the other day?

"Well _someone's_ in a rotten mood," she sneered back, "Not having boy troubles, are you?"

"Don't you have something better to do?" Katie said. She was _clearly_ up to something.

_I knew she wasn't normal._ Erica thought triumphantly.

"You're not trying to get rid of me, are you?" Erica asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Well I'm clearly not trying hard enough, if you're still here," she said almost to herself.

Then she started mumbling something, it was weird, but not entirely unfamiliar. It sounded almost like one of Benny's stupid spells.

She finished her chanting and raised her hand. A weird light moved toward Erica, but it didn't seem to do much else.

"What was that?" she asked, all most amused at the failed spell.

Katie looked surprised.

"Let's see if I can do any better," Erica said, and then she extended her fangs and hissed at the girl.

She was expecting her to scream and cower behind a tombstone, but instead she looked amused.

"Another vampire? Well I suppose that makes sense, this _is_ one of your kinds favorite feeding grounds for centuries," Katie said, flipping pages in her book, "Now what to do with you?"

It was weird, the way she spoke as though she'd been around for a long time. It was almost unnerving.

"Ah, this should do the trick," she said, and then she raised her hand again and started speaking her freaky magic language again. This time however, when the light made contact with Erica she was constricted by invisible bonds.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Silence!" Katie said, then turned back to the tombstone and began chanting again.

Erica unleashed a slew of curse words as she struggled to move, but all she accomplished was falling over.

The tombstone began to glow and a woman materialized above it, then floated down into the ground. The glowing stopped, and there noises began emanating from under the ground.

Katie stepped back, and she did so just in time for seconds afterward there was a bang and dirt flew into the air, as well as a wooden lid.

"Free at last!" A female voice called the newly made hole.

"Adriana!" Katie said, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Rhiannon is that you?" Adriana asked as she climbed out of the hole. She had long black hair and her eyes glowed white.

"Indeed," Katie said.

Now Erica was confused, "What the hell is going on?" she shouted.

Adriana looked at her, "Who's this?" she asked, as if noticing Erica for the first time.

"A vampire that got in the way," she answered, "And to answer your question, I am a witch and your mortal friend has been possessed."

Well that certainly explained a lot.

"And now Adriana and I are going to summon a few more friends," Rhiannon said, "And you are going to shut up and stay out of the way."

"A few old friends?" Adriana asked, "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Kerri and Neona, would you?" a smile spreading across her pale face.

"Ah you know me too well sister," she answered, also grinning.

"You won't get away with this!" Erica shouted, though she didn't know what they planned on doing after they finished resurrecting those other witches, she figured it was safe to assume it was evil.

"And just who exactly is going to stop us?" Adriana asked.

**Katie's POV**

It was the question that I couldn't get out of my head.

Who was going to stop them? Who would save the day? Who _could_ save the day?

It was driving her crazy, and she didn't have a clue as to what the answer could be.

The witches cackled and began searching for proper bodies, but I wasn't paying attention any more.

What was even the point? There wasn't anything that could be done; I mean Rhiannon had subdued a _vampire_ without even blinking! I could still hear Erica swearing.

"Rhiannon, over here!" Adriana called, she apparently found another body. I didn't even bother reading the description this time.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Rhiannon asked.

"Why thank you," she said, then began drawing a pentagram with dirt, "May I see the spell?"

"Of course," she handed Adriana the book.

"I hope you don't mind," Adriana said, "But I'm going to summon Neona first."

"Not at all," she said.

And with that Adriana began chanting. Just like before, the stone glowed, and a figure appeared in the air, and then sank into the ground. The only difference was that instead of an explosion the dirt was simply lifted out in one big chunk of earth.

Adriana and Rhiannon reached down and pulled a girl out of the hole.

"Welcome back sister," Rhiannon said.

The girl looked to be about ten with short red hair, though her eyes glowed white like Adriana's.

"It's good to be back," she said, "How long has it been since we last walked the earth?"

"Too long," Adriana said.

"Several centuries," Rhiannon clarified.

"I see that you've yet to summon Kerri," Neona said.

"We're getting to it," Adriana said.

"And you've taken a hostage?" she questioned.

"She was in my way," Rhiannon stated, "I would have killed her, but she's a vampire and it would have taken too long."

"So time is of the essence then," it was more of a statement then a question.

"What can I say, I have a feeling someone's on to us," Rhiannon answered.

_Well it's not like you've been all that discreet._

_Silence mortal._

"Rhiannon?" Neona said.

"Sorry," she answered, "The mortal I've possessed has been rather annoying. When I get my own body I'm going to take a lot of pleasure in killing her."

"Is a full moon coming up?" Adriana asked excitedly.

"Yes, in a fortnight," Rhiannon said.

"Wonderful," Neona said, "But we really should resurrect Kerri now, you know how she hates to be kept waiting."

"Of course," Rhiannon said, "We mustn't make our queen wait any longer.

_Witches have queens?_

_Every society has a ruler. Ours is Queen Kerri._

_How do witches decide on a queen?_

_The queen is the person with the most power of course.  
>When we resurrect her, hell itself will reign down upon your world.<em>

I was almost afraid to ask, but really, how could this day get any worse?!

**AN: So this is the second part of my apology for not updating in so long. I hope you like the new chapter, and I'll try and get chapter 12 out to you soon, though right now I need to go to bed because it's 1:00 AM…time really fly's when you're writing…I really hadn't meant to stay up this late…whoops.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. **


	12. Heroes

**Rory's POV**

He was sitting on the hill he'd taken Katie to on their date, and he'd been crying. Her words playing over and over in his head.

_You stupid leech!_

Had he done something wrong? He couldn't think of anything, but maybe he'd offended her somehow. I mean, why else would she act like that?

His phone went off, Ethan was calling him. Rory pressed ignore. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now.

He looked down at Whitechapel; he could see the whole town from up here. It was so peaceful, he could almost forget about all the weird paranormal stuff that always seemed to be going on. He could almost believe Whitechapel was an ordinary town with ordinary people. He could almost believe he was normal. Almost.

Sure, being a vampire had its perks and all; there was immortality and flying and super strength as well as speed. But still, it set him apart from the other kids. He would always be different.

His phone went off again; Rory decided he might as well answer.

"What do you want Ethan?" he asked.

"We figured out what's going on," he said, "Someone's resurrecting witches."

"Do we know who?" Rory asked.

"No," Ethan answered, "But we think we might know where they are. Meet us at the graveyard, but don't do anything until we get there! Got it?"

"Yeah, ok," Rory said, "I'll see you there."

**Ethan's POV**

Ethan was glad they had figured out what had disturbed Benny's grandmother so much, though it hadn't been too terribly hard. It was obviously something ancient because of the diseases that had somehow been contracted by random people, things like cowpox and yellow fever, they may have been deadly once, but thanks to modern medicine had been rendered harmless. They were also odd because the people got them quickly, and for no reason, which was a dead giveaway that magic was involved.

Once they figured out that much it was a simple matter of what could cause such a thing, and the answer was a witch. Not a modern witch though, now a days they had councils and laws that they all had to follow. But according to Benny's grandmother, there was a coven of witches who took over Whitechapel for a while. They were executed in the witch trials, but if they had wanted to be they could have been resurrected with ease. The only thing you really needed to resurrect someone who hadn't been properly laid to rest was a spell and a body for their soul to inhabit.

However other than that they were pretty much in the dark, and the only way to gain any more information was to confront their enemy.

So now he, Benny and Sarah were meeting Rory at the graveyard to take on an enemy they knew next to nothing about. He'd tried to call Erica too, but she wasn't answering her phone, she even ignored Sarah. So they'd just have to make do without her.

They were almost to the graveyard when they saw some weird lights.

"What's that?" Benny asked.

"Trouble," was Ethan's simple answer.

**A/N What can I say, I love building tension. Plus I wanted to give you a chapter about what our heroes had been doing this whole time, because I feel like they've been somewhat neglected. The next chapter should be out soon, I have plenty of ideas and I really want to finish the story, just so I can have that feeling of accomplishment when I check the 'complete' box, especially since with all the projects I keep starting up I really feel like I should finish some of them. **


	13. Playing with fire

**Katie's POV**

They found a proper body easily enough, but the pentagrams were considerably bigger, and far more complex.

"I wish we had some candles," Rhiannon said, frowning.

"This should be alright," Adriana said, "But if you want you could always do a layer in blood."

"I wouldn't recommend that," Neona said, "You know how vampires are, where's there's one there's a dozen more. I'd hate to have to deal with a group of them now; we're not at all prepared."

"As always, you're correct," Rhiannon said, "Where you get your wisdom I'll never know."

"I get it from the same place you get your knowledge of spells, and Adriana her prowess at using them," she replied.

"Well then I suppose we're set to begin," Adriana said.

"Yes, I suppose so," Neona said.

The three witches stood in a circle around the grave and began to chant. The pentagram started glowing, lighting up the entire graveyard and casting strange shadows that seemed to move on their own.

This was bad, and I though didn't know why, I felt like if they resurrected this Kerri person, they'd be unstoppable.

**Ethan's POV**

He, Benny, and Sarah were hiding behind a bush, looking at the scene playing out in the graveyard; it was shocking to say the least.

Erica was wriggling on the ground, it seemed like she'd been restrained with invisible ropes. A few feet away from them were three girls in a circle, chanting some sort of spell. One of them, a red head of about ten, had her back to them. But they could see the others, a girl with black hair and a blonde that looked very familiar…

"Is that Katie?" he didn't realize he'd spoken aloud.

"I can't believe she's a witch," Benny said in disbelief.

"Come on," Sarah said, "We need to stop them."

"Wait!" Ethan hissed, "Where's Rory?"

"I'm right here!" Ethan jumped and turned around to see Rory, though he looked sadder than he normally did.

"Okay, so first we free Erica, and then we take down those witches," Benny said.

"Easy," Rory said, running out and grabbing Erica and bringing her behind the bush.

"About time," she grumbled.

"Erica, what happened?" Sarah asked.

"Apparently, Katie's been possessed by a witch," she said, "And now she's raising the dead to take over the world or something, I'm not really sure."

"Ok, so how do we stop them?" Ethan asked.

Benny thought for a moment, "If we can interrupt their chanting, or maybe mess up the pentagrams, that should stop them from casting their spell. But I'm not really sure what to do after that."

"Well, half a plan's better than no plan at all," Sarah said, "Let's go."

Benny ran out and blasted the black haired witch with a ball of light; she flew across the graveyard and slammed into a tombstone. The glowing pentagrams were extinguished.

"How dare you!" She screamed, outraged, "You will pay for your insolence!"

"Uh-oh," Benny said as he dove out of the way of a fireball.

Rory tackled Katie, careful not to hurt her, "Let me go!" she shouted. The book flew out of Katie's hands and skidded across the graveyard.

"No!" she screamed, "Neona, get the book!"

The red headed witch sprinted towards the book, as did Ethan and Sarah. Sarah blocked Neona, showing her fangs and hissing, and Ethan grabbed the book.

As soon as he touched it, he had a vision.

There were 4 women standing around the book, chanting, the book began to glow and the room seemed to start rumbling, but then the door crashed open and a mob started trashing the place.

Ethan snapped back to reality as Sarah was thrown past him.

"Give me the book mortal," Neona said.

"Not a chance," Ethan said, Neona lunged at him, but he tossed the book to Sarah in the nick of time, "Get it as far away as possible!"

Sarah started running, but a ring of fire surrounded the graveyard, stopping her in her tracks, "Give me the book!" Neona shouted.

"Got any ideas Ethan?" Sarah asked nervously. Ethan could understand her fear, vampires were a lot of things but fireproof wasn't one of them.

Ethan looked at the rest of his friends. Benny was still fighting Adriana, and it wasn't looking good for him. Rory was struggling to hold Katie down; he was talking to her, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. Neona had a ball of fire in her hands, and she was poised to throw it at Sarah's face.

"This is your final warning," she said, "Give me the book now, or I'll barbeque you both!"

A plan began to form in his mind.

"Sarah," he said calmly, "Tear the book to shreds."

"NO!" Neona screamed, but it was too late the book was in pieces.

**A/N Sorry for the cliff, but I wanted to get this out because I'm trying to update every few days. I'll get the next one out soon though, so don't worry.**


	14. The End

**Katie's POV**

It happened so fast, one minute I was sure we were doomed and the next Rory had me pinned to the ground and fire was flying everywhere.

Rory was talking to…I actually wasn't sure; he kept switching between yelling at Rhiannon and trying to get through to me. I tried fighting Rhiannon as hard as I could, if I could just get out one word! But even now she was still stronger than me.

Then the tides turned.

"NO!" Neona shouted. I or Rhiannon that is, looked over just in time to see Sarah destroying the book.

Rhiannon screamed, I felt her control weakening, and then she was gone. Adriana and Neona reacted similarly, and now all that remained of them were their stolen corpses.

"Katie?" Rory asked.

I hugged him, "I'm so sorry," I said, "I should never have picked up that book!"

He wrapped his arms around me, "It's okay," he said, "Everything's okay."

We walked towards the others.

"How'd you know what to do?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"I had a vision when I touched the book," he said, "And by putting that together with their reactions to us having the book I figured we should destroy it. If nothing else it would stop them from doing…what were they trying to do anyway?" they looked at me.

"They wanted to summon another witch," I said, "Her name was Kerri; I think she was their leader or something."

"I know that name!" Benny said, "I read about her in one of Grandma's books. She led a coven of witches that tried to take over Whitechapel. They almost succeed too, but then the townspeople rose up and attacked them, burning their whole house down for good measure."

I looked at the sky, it was pitch black.

"Oh no!" I said, "I have to get home, my parents are probably worried sick!"

"I can give you a ride," Sarah said.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I flopped down on my bed and cringed. I was grounded for a month, even with our nice little cover story.

I hated lying to my parents, but it wasn't like I could tell them what actually happened, they'd freak. So instead I claimed to get lost on my way back from the library, and that I dropped my phone when I pulled it out to text them, and that Sarah had found me wondering around a few blocks away.

I sighed. Then I heard tapping on my window, I looked over and saw Rory floating outside.

I raced over and yanked open the window.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said, stepping aside, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he said, "Do you mind?"

"No," I admitted, "But my folks will kill us both if they catch you."

He laughed, "Speaking of your folks, how mad were they?"

"I'm grounded for a month," I said, "But on the Brightside, I'm getting a new phone." I smiled at the thought.

"I'm glad you're back to normal," he said, hugging me.

"Me too," I said. Then I kissed him.

**A/N Hooray! Finished at last! It's short, but it's an ending, and I really wanted to finish this now because for the next 9 weeks I have not only school, but a job on the weekends as well. So I'm going to be super busy, and my writing time will probably go down to zero. And one more thing! I was thinking of writing a sequel, and I was wondering how many of you would put up with my bad author habits and read it. It's not likely to be written for a while, but if I think it would have readers I would write it. Especially since I got the idea when I first started writing this story and have dropped a few hints that I doubt any of you noticed. ;) Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it before, I don't own it.**


End file.
